The objectives of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group are to develop strategies and treatment for cancer of all kinds in adults. Although the group is primarily oriented toward chemotherapy of hematologic malignancies, the primary objective in the next grant period is to enlarge its scope by (1) using animal models and pharmacologic methods to devise strategy; (2) expanding its early efforts in immunotherapy and radiotherapy; and (3) recruiting surgeons to initiate efforts in combined modality therapy for poor-risk early disease (Phase IV protocols).